The present disclosure relates generally to wearable electronic devices and in particular to exchanging information (including but not limited to contact information) between wearable electronic devices that are in proximity to each other.
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, media players, and the like, have become quite popular. Many users carry a device almost everywhere they go and use their devices for a variety of purposes, including making and receiving phone calls, sending and receiving text messages and emails, navigation (e.g., using maps and/or a GPS receiver), purchasing items in stores (e.g., using contactless payment systems), and/or accessing the Internet (e.g., to look up information). A mobile device is typically personal to the user who carries it and can store personal information about that user.